


Глаз бури

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: МерлинПейринг: Мерлин/МорганаРейтинг: PGВорнинг: АУ (или как минимум future-fic), намеки на даркМерлин, даркМоргана.A/N: Глаз бури — область прояснения и относительно тихой погоды в центре тропического циклона.Разрешаю считать фик предрассветным странным сном)))
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Глаз бури

Он ложится спать с уверенностью, что опять не сомкнет глаз. А потом она будит его, когда за окном только светает. Он не сразу соображает, что она говорит, когда трясет его за плечи.  
  
\- Мерлин, я все знаю, - наконец всплывает среди потока слов, и он машинально садится на кровати.  
  
Она прижимает палец к его губам и не дает сказать ни слова.  
  
\- Я знаю. Ты меня больше не обманешь.  
  
Она заставляет его встать и тянет его за руку вниз по ступенькам, через двор, сквозь спящий город. Куда-то за пределы замка, вверх по холму. Острые камни колют его ступни – он опять забыл обувь, деревенская привычка из прошлой жизни.  
  
\- Мне приснился сон, - говорит она, останавливаясь, и заглядывает ему в глаза. Он раньше никогда не замечал, насколько они у нее светлые, даже в предрассветной серости. – Мне приснился сон. Я все о тебе знаю.  
  
В воздухе пахнет грозой. Ураганом. Стихийным бедствием.  
  
\- Мерлин, я все знаю, - повторяет она, и Мерлин закрывает глаза.  
  
Он ждал этого много лет. Он знал, что именно она его погубит. Хотя сейчас ему уже почти все равно. С тех пор, как он остался один, с тех пор, как у него совсем не осталось семьи, с ним происходит что-то недоброе. Он слишком быстро меняется, скоро это станет заметно.  
  
\- Мерлин, ты такой же, как я, - говорит она и опять сжимает его руку. – Я видела нас с тобой, я видела будущее…  
  
Он хмурится и не может сказать ни слова.  
  
\- Пойдем, - говорит она, и они поднимаются все выше.  
  
Она на мгновение отпускает его руку, лишь затем, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Это абсолютно невозможно, абсолютно непристойно. Так не делают.  
  
Он спотыкается на каждом шагу, потому что не совсем еще проснулся, но ее рука крепко держит его, не давая сбиться с пути.  
  
\- Я видела во сне и это, - шепчет она, когда они достигают вершины. – Это – смерть Камелота.  
  
В кружевах на подоле ее платья запутались травинки. Он трет глаза и смотрит по сторонам. Небо вдалеке черное, словно ночь, словно ее волосы. Он знает, что это. Он чувствует колдовство, он видит, что придет вместе с тучами. Она права, это – смерть Камелота.  
  
Порывы ветра бьют в лицо и путают ее волосы. Вдали, на равнине, уже видны воронки первых смерчей.  
  
\- Ты сможешь это остановить, Мерлин? – спрашивает она. – Я помогу тебе, только научи меня.  
  
Он никогда не чувствовал более сильной магии. Он никогда не думал, что она существует.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Мерлин, - шепчет она, и он все же вытягивает руку вперед, хоть и знает, что это бесполезно.  
  
Он слишком слаб, ему почему-то слишком все равно.  
  
Вдали мелькает зигзаг молнии, бьет гром и Мерлин вскрикивает от боли. Ему не хватит сил…  
  
\- Я же сказала, что помогу, - уже кричит она, пытаясь перекричать нарастающий шум бури. – Что мне сделать?  
  
Он не отвечает, и следующий раскат грома едва не выбивает землю из-под его ног.  
  
Она становится за его спиной и обхватывает его талию одной рукой. Второй она все так же крепко держит его за руку.  
  
Сила Морганы темнее, чем его собственная. Обгоревшая по краям, с горьким привкусом, пьянящая сильнее, чем любое вино. Мерлин начинает задыхаться, потому что это слишком сильно. Ее горечь слишком хорошо растворяется в его горе.  
  
Но и этого недостаточно. Они проигрывают, и оба знают об этом.  
  
Моргана прижимается к нему крепче, ее ладонь на его животе, ее лицо – в изгибе его шеи.  
  
\- Попробуй из самих туч, - кричит она, и Мерлин вдруг все понимает. Это самоубийство, это слишком темные силы, он никогда не сможет стать прежним. И она тоже. Он не сомневается ни мгновения.  
  
Сила чужого колдовства едва не сбивает его с ног. Смерчи раскручиваются в его костях, гром гремит в ушах, каждая мышца готова лопнуть от напряжения… Он никогда не испытывал ничего более приятного и более гадкого одновременно.  
  
Это темная магия. Темная, черная, злая, такая сладкая, такая...  
  
Моргана обнимает его обеими руками, не давая упасть, и его сердце бьется под ее узкой ладонью.  
  
\- Ты победил, - шепчет она, зарывшись лицом в его волосы. – Мерлин, Мер-р-р-лин… Повернись ко мне… Ты понимаешь, что мы сможем вместе? Весь Камелот, магия. Повернись ко мне, Мерлин!  
  
Он все же поворачивается, но прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Не смотри на меня, - просит он. – Не сейчас…  
  
Моргана силой разводит его руки и удивленно выдыхает.  
  
Он знает, что она увидела. Такое в последнее время с ним происходит все чаще. Раньше глаза меняли цвет на мгновение, а несколько дней назад они почти час оставались золотыми. Он почти уверен, что скоро они станут такими навсегда.  
  
\- О боже, - шепчет она. – О боже…  
  
Он дрожит всем телом, словно вынутый из воды щенок, и она опять обнимает его, на этот раз крепче. Целует его губы, его горло, ямочку у основания шеи… Что-то говорит о судьбе, о справедливости, о свержении…  
  
Он ее не слышит. Просто закрывает глаза и отпускает всю боль.  
  
В воздухе пахнет грозой. Ураганом. Стихийным бедствием…


End file.
